


Of The Same Coin

by OverExposed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverExposed/pseuds/OverExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't distant. Castiel isn't attractive as fuck. Dean isn't brilliant. And denial isn't just a river in Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek okay I am demolishing the highschool stereotypes for my lovely characters and I hope you all enjoy it.

In a town there is a large private school, in this school there are two major social classes, with luck these classes remain separate. That is, with luck.

 

 **The Garrison** \- The garrison consists of two very rich, very old, very pious families. Well one very pious family, the other has strayed away from religion, nevertheless both remain very rich and very esteemed. They occupy estates so large a queen would have been jealous.

 _The Milton Family:_ The Milton Family consists of Anna Milton, Gabriel Milton, Michael Milton, Lucifer Milton and the baby of the family, Castiel Milton. The Milton family is led by Michael as their father is absent and their mother died in child birth after complications with Castiel's twin brother who also perished becaused his brain had not developed enough to function. The Milton children are all charismatic, rebellious and beloved by well, everyone.

 _The Shurley Family:_ Charles (Chuck) Shurley is a kind man who could careless about old family traditions, but his wife Rebecca (Becky) refuses to let her children do anything if it is not by the book. The Shurley's have many children all who seem to pine after Miltons. Grades and religion come first though, as it always should is a house of worship. Raphael, Inias, Naomi, Samandriel, Gadreel, Hannah, Uriel, Balthazar and Ezekiel are the children of Chuck and Becky.

 

 **The Winchesters-** The Winchesters are various groups of close knit families, wealthy all the same but never as wealthy as the Garrison. Religion is not a priority as they believe very much in science. Their children excel at math, science as well as history. The parents of the families could not care less about social circles, yet it was all their children seemed to talk about.

 _The Winchesters:_ Mary and John are kind parents who sort of let their children run wild. Said children consist of Dean, Sam and Adam. Adam is half brothers with Sam and Dean but Mary loves all her boys the same even if she is not the biological mother of Adam. See when John was in college to as initiation into a fraternity they had him sell his semen on the black market, this later impregnated an older woman who passed away while conceiving Adam. And when John and Mary found out they just couldn't turn the boy away. The Winchester boys hate the garrison with a passion.

 _The Singers:_  Bobby Singer lost his wife soon after they were married, he later remarried to a woman named Ellen Harvelle and adopted her daughter Jo. Bobby and Ellen are surrgate uncle and aunt to the Winchester boys.

 _The Bradburys:_ Ash ,Charlie and Kevin aren't related,they are just three genuises that met up and pretty much just clicked they became like brothers and sister with a bond only three kids with bad pasts and bright futures could accomplish.

 

 

Our story begins on a Friday night at one Meg Masters' house. A back to school kick off party. And nobody (except maybe the Miltons) can throw a party like Meg Masters. Of course this means that both the Garrison and the Winchesters were invited. And Castiel had warned his siblings to "attempt pleasantries" towards the other group. Not exactly realizing that meant most of his family would have sex with someone. 

Castiel himself would be among those who had sex that night he had decided. The Shurely boy, Balthazar was crazy about him. And though no one would get him to admit it, he really only wanted sex from Balth, which he knew he was likely to get.

Lights flashed around the the house and music blared. Drunk teenagers grinded and snogged and groped eachother to the beat. Castiel pulled Balthazar on to the dance floor and their hips fell in beat with the music. Balth leaned down slightly and stared sucked on Castiel's neck. Cas moaned and threw his head back. Sweat had quickly covered them in the hot room.

He looked across the room and saw a boy looking at him. When Cas caught his eye the boy smirked and and walked out of the house. Already a bit tipsy Cas excused himself and lightly pushed and a slightly shocked Balth away from him. 

Something about the boy was familiar, well and hot as hell. He followed the boy out of the house to the backyard. Yeah he knew this boy, well not his name but his face. He was in Gabriel's grade, a junior as Castiel was just a freshman. Neither of them were virgins. Castiel only had to look in the boy's eyes once to know that.

The other boy bit his lip and pulled Cas behind the garden shed. 

"You okay with this?" The boy asked. His voiced could probably talk Castiel into an orgasm if he really tried. Cas nodded, at the time not knowing this one moment would change his whole life in ways he never could have imagined. He didn't know this because at the time he wasn't aware he was sleeping with Sam Winchester.

 


	2. I Didn't Mean To Sleep With You And Oh Fuck My Family Is Gonna be Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes who he slept with, his family can't find out, or when he wakes up he runs. And just like the big idiot he is; he loses his shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this all makes sense.

Sam woke up sweaty and itchy from laying on grass. His hips were sore and his throat, dry. The obvious conclusion? He had sex. And pretty good sex too, normally he didn't fall asleep after. But those several rounds with- he turned to look at the figure next to him. 

 

 

 

_Fuck._

 

He slept with a guy. He fucked a guy. He made love to a guy. He had sex, with a guy. Sam looked at the boy's features, they were familiar. Who did he know with black hair, pale skin, a killer jawline, fucking seven studs in one year-

 

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

Jesus fucking christ. Sam slept with the Garrison slut. Okay, that was rude. But rumor has it Castiel Milton fucked the entire cheerleading squad- in three days. Dean was gonna kill him... if he found out. Sam looked over at the boy again, he was fast asleep. Sam slipped on his underwear, pants, and shirt, gathering up his shoes and socks and running home.

 

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called to his younger brother as he entered the Winchester family Estate. "Were you a Meg's party last night? Did you get laid?"

 

Sam shrugged and kept walking. He fucked around with a boy going into sophmore year. Embarrassing enough as Sam should be also going into his sophmore year, but with his grades it wasn't a suprise to anyone  when he was bumped up a grade, now going into is junior year, just a year behind Dean.

 

"Uh, Sammy?" Sam's heart momentarily stopped. Fucking hell, he knew. Dean knew and he was gonna be so pissed off. "Dude, your missin a shoe!" Dean laughed. "What chick was such a good lay you lost a shoe to her?"

 

Sam glared at him. "Yeah yeah, whatever  _Samerella_."

 

\--------

 

When Castiel woke up, it was almost noon. He was covered in doo from the grass and semen. Not a bad way to wake up. He put his pants on and left tge rest of his clothes on the ground. He went to go find Anna or Gabriel or someone he wouldn't need to give a blowjob to for a ride home. As he made his way to the house he tripped over a shoe. Considering the proximity of where the shoe was in comparison to wear he woke up, he assumed it was right to deduce it belonged to whoever he slept with last night. By the size shape and make of the shoe he knew the owner was tall, athletic, big feet and most definately not apart of the Garrison.

 

 

He went to school on Monday with the shoe in his nap sack. Chances are the owner would come to school wearing a different pair of shoes instead of one running sneaker. On his way to his locker Balthazar intercepted him.

 

"I missed you last night," He lowered his voice "I fucked some bimbo against every surface in Meg's parents room and I screamed out you name while I cummed inside her. We even had a long conversation after about our sex adventures with ou Cassy. She said you gave her the best oral of her life. She wants to have kinky threesome." Castiel blushed.

 

He cupped Balth's cheek in one hand. "Sweetie, you know how I feel about threesomes. Castiel smirked, "Anyway, I have my eye out for a past partner. He ran off before I even woke up. The doesn't even make sense-" Castiel came to conclusion.

"Balthazar? Who is the one family that cannot stand the Garrison?"

"The Winchesters."

Right. The Winchesters. So which Winchester was tall with big feet? All signs pointed to one Crowley refered to as "Moose".

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked through the hallways careful to avoid eye contact with any of the Garrison. He could just hope that Castiel would keep it a secret, Suddenly Sam was pulled into a dark room by a pair of smallish pale hands. The lights flickered on and he realized he was in a janitor's closet with Castiel Milton. He groaned and looked at the so-white-he's-almost-translucent boy. If neccesary Sam could easily get by Castiel, as the boy was a about a head and a half smaller than him, just under average height. The Garrison boy was smirking. 

He pulled Sam's shoe out of his bag. "I think you forgot this the other night. Don't be embarassed about having sex with Samuel. Almost everyone has. And well to be quite honest you were the best of them so far." Then Castiel did something Sam would have never expected from a guy like him. He pressed the shoe into Sam's hands then Sam felt soft lips against his cheek light as a feather. "We should do this again sometime, I'm afraid after you there won't be a better fuck in this school. Then again" He whispered next to Sam's ear as Sam shivered "I hear your brother is quite the catch"

Sam growled. How dare Castiel Milton seduce Sam. How dare he be such a- such a- such a Milton. "I swear to God if you try anything with my brother-"

Castiel blew air out his nose "Is that jealousy Samuel? See you shouldn't worry about me, last I heard Dean was straight. He's so in love with Lisa Braeden he hasn't even realized she's knocked up. Or that the baby isn't his. Or that even I've had sex with her. Nice girl. Don't worry your pretty little head Samuel, the baby isn't mine. Anyways be sure tell him all this information came from me alright?" With that Castiel walked right out of the room.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Needless to say for the rest of the day Sam stayed far away from all janitors closets and unused classrooms. With Castiel out of the way he figured it was time to tell Dean before someone else did first.

\---

Castiel was expecting a confrontation from the older Winchester, he just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. It had been gym class and they were to be running laps. As always Castiel was the last to leave the locker room because he needed to remove all his piercings. Including nine ear piercings and a small silver rod in his cartitilage on his right ear. The coach just liked to give him hell because he knew about Cas' 'after school activities' and didn't quite approve. Castiel had always thought it was just because the man was a thirty two year old who had only ever been with one woman until he found out she was a lesbian and had been with her lover for several years before he found out, while Cas had already been with over twenty people including his niece April (She was on the cheerleading squad).

As Castiel took out his final piercing he was pushed against the wall. Two strong hands were on either side of head, two vividly green eyes staring in to his.

"Dean Winchester, what can I do for you?"

"Stay away from my brother. Stay away from me. Stay away from Lisa."

Unfortunatley this was not the end of the conversation. Castiel had been preparing for a convesation similar to this with Dean for a long time. Just in his head the fight ended with angry sex. Castiel had been waiting to sleep with Dean for years and he was not about to do it in a gym locker room. When Castiel slept with the only man in the school that didn't actually lust after Castiel it would have to be somewhere somewhat special. Dean was such a prize.

"No can do buddy. I've already slept with Lisa and Sam. And you can bet soon enough I'll sleep with you too."

"I'm straight." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Right and that's why of all places you chose the locker rooms to confront me, but I am curious as to how you knew I'd be here last. "

Dean blushed "It doesn't matter" 

"Poor Dean." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to pull him in closer. "You're supposed to hate me. Well golly I bet you do hate me. You just don't want to admit some part of you longs to be inside of me. To make me yours."

"Well then maybe that's the problem Cas. Even if I was gay or bi or whatever I would never go to you. I like relationships. I like to sleep with someone more than once and then wake up to them in the morning. See Cas, I'm looking for the one thing you may never have.

"Love."

He gentley took Cas' arms away from around his neck before walking backwards a few steps than turning around and heading for the door.Castiel had never felt like such trash in his life. With nothing but self pity in his chest he let out a big 

"Screw you Winchester!"

"Not even in your dreams Milton"

Castiel decided right there and then he would have Dean Winchester no matter what it took. Even if he had to stay unsexually active for a year. Anyways it might be fun. He'd never been in a relationship before.

 


End file.
